Por el resto de nuestras vidas
by GreenEyesHP
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre Katniss queda deprimida. Ella necesita cariño y necesita amor, algo que no tiene. La vida de Katniss se ve oscurecida por la falta de su padre y se ve obligada a sustituir el amor y cariño por obsequios y lujos. Ella piensa que no puede tener amigos de verdad, hasta que se muda al distrito 12 y se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Después de la muerte de su padre Katniss queda deprimida. Ella necesita cariño y necesita amor. Algo que se le ve negado durante muchos años.

La vida de Katniss se ve oscurecida por la falta de su padre y

se ve obligada a sustituir el amor y cariño por obsequios y lujos.

Ella piensa que no puede tener amigos de verdad, hasta que se muda al distrito 12 y se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido.

* * *

La idea de esta historia surgió de varias canciones. Y es necesario aclarar que los personajes de Los juegos del Hambre no son míos, obviamente, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Y de verdad espero que les guste.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de The Hunger Games no son míos, la historia viene completamente de mi con la ayuda de ciertas canciones._

Después de la muerte de su padre Katniss queda deprimida. Ella necesita cariño y necesita amor. Algo que se le ve negado durante muchos años.

La vida de Katniss se ve oscurecida por la falta de su padre y

se ve obligada a sustituir el amor y cariño por obsequios y lujos.

Ella piensa que no puede tener amigos de verdad, hasta que se muda al distrito 12 y se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido.

* * *

Llevaba media hora afuera de lo que seria su nueva casa y aun no se hacia a la idea de todo lo que había perdido, según ella, en su antiguo hogar. A sus 17 años, Katniss había tenido todo, lo que pedía se lo daban, así fuera la cosa más estúpida ella lo obtenía. En una ocasión, a los 12, quiso entrar al grupo de animadoras de la escuela, pero, Katniss no tenia lo "necesario" para pertenecer al grupo. Su madre, Rose Everdeen, había ido directamente con el director para que su pequeña fuera aceptada. Al día siguiente la capitana del equipo anuncio a Katniss que ya formaba parte del equipo. A las 3 semanas de practicas, Katniss se aburrió de eso y lo abandono, y su nuevo capricho era entrar al club de teatro.

Cuando murió su padre, Rose, intento por todas las formas que sus hijas se sintieran lo mejor posible. Prim, era una niña muy bien portada y no le causaba problemas. Pero se equivoco con Katniss ella había quedado muy deprimida cuando, a sus 11 años, perdió a su padre y la lleno de obsequios y lujos. De todo. Pero después de 5 largos años se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba, cuando Katniss cumplió los 16 era una joven muy materialista y rebelde. Tenia muchos amigos pero no eran buenos para ella. Le cayo como agua fría enterarse de que en una fiesta, Katniss abuso del alcohol y de otras cosas más, y expuso su vida. La habían llevado al hospital cuando unos "amigo" la encontraron inconsciente en los baños. Estuvo varias semanas en el hospital. Mismo tiempo que Rose pidió la ayuda de un psicólogo.

Allí se dio cuenta de su error y el Dr. Aurelius le recomendó el cambio de casa.

Katniss había insistido a su madre que no se mudaran, que se quedaran en el distrito 1. Pero su madre no escuchaba ninguna de sus suplicas. Y es que Katniss había cometido unos cuantos errores, pero no era para tanto. Eso pensaba ella.

-Katniss, hija, ya entra.- Decía su madre desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-Mamá, ni siquiera hay aire acondicionado- se quejaba de por quinta vez.

-Katniss, entra a la casa por favor. Tenemos que hablar-

La casa era grande, pero no tan lujosa como la que tenían en el distrito uno. No había problemas con la construcción, pero si con pequeños detalles dentro de esta.

Ya dentro de ella, su madre la esperaba sentada en un sillón con su pequeña hermana, Prim, a su lado. Se quedo mirando la sala de estar con desprecio. Ella sabia que podían pagar algo mejor con el dinero que su padre había dejado y que con ese mismo podían vivir el resto de su vida. Y no entendía el porque su madre insistía en vivir en aquella casa fea.

-Siéntate- le ordeno su madre, cansada de la actitud de su hija.

-Estoy mejor así- dijo Katniss. La señora Everdeen asintió y suspiro, relajándose.

-Si así lo quieres, bien. Mira, Katniss, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto y me estoy cansando de tu actitud.

-Pues te lo podrías a ver evitado si nos hubiéramos quedado en el 1.

-Se que no te gusta...

-Lo detesto.- No era así, desde que llego el 12 la hacia sentirse tranquila.

-Dejame hablar- le dijo fuerte – Solo te pido que lo hagas por mi y tu hermana, por esta familia. Hazlo por ti misma. Si, se que en el 1 teníamos muchas cosas, pero nos faltaba algo allá y tu sabes muy bien que es.

Tratando de retener las lagrimas, Katniss sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-No tienes que recordarmelo.- dijo secamente.

-No lo hago para hacerte sufrir, nunca lo haría. Pero también a ti te afectaba y las cosas ya no funcionaban. Hija, confiá en mi por favor. Tratare que estés mejor aquí, aremos los cambios a la casa, instalaremos todo lo que haga falta y lo que te haga sentir más cómoda. Quiero que empieces de nuevo. Que tengas nuevos amigos que olvides lo que te hace daño. Que cuando pienses en tu padre no salgan lagrimas, que solo sean recuerdos hermosos de cuando el estaba con nosotros.

Katniss no podía más y lloro. Su madre se acerco a consolarla pero esta la alejo lanzando su mano.

-No me toques- dijo con frialdad- Eres una mentirosa egoísta...

-Katniss...

-¡Lo eres! Dices que es por Prim y yo. ¡Pero no! Como quieres que confié en ti si solo me haces más daño- su madre lloraba por las palabras de su hija- Según tu quieres que me sienta mejor y ¿que haces? Me alejas de mi hogar, de mi distrito, de mis amigos, de todo lo que conozco. Te preocupaste por mi cuando me estaba mu...

-¡Te equivocas!- la Sra. Everdeen sabia que Katniss se engañaba a ella misma, pero no podía evitar que sus palabras la lastimaran y si tenia que ser dura por su bien, lo seria- Lo siento si no te parece, pero nos quedaremos. Y ahora vete a tu habitación.

Y se fue. Su madre se quedo allí. Prim, que odiaba ver a su madre llorar la abrazo.

-Mami, yo te quiero mucho- dijo su hija menor.

-Yo también, Prim- Le dio un beso en la frente- Vamos, hay que descansar.

En la noche, arropo a Prim y le dio su beso de buenas noches. Al pasar por la habitación de Katniss, quiso desearle buenas noches pero supuso que no era buen momento.

Madre e hija en sus respectivas habitaciones, lloraron. Lloraron por James, por su familia, por su dolor.

Ya habían pasado 6 años de la muerte de su esposo. Los primeros días, su casa se lleno de hombres que apenas conocía, todos dándole el pésame a la familia Everdeen. Rose y James solo se tenían el uno al otro, en el 1. Sus familias y amigos estaban en otros distritos. Pero tenían a sus dos hermosas hijas. Tenían un montón de compañía, pero por el gran empresario que era James y cuando este murió sus "amigos" deban el pésame por mero compromiso.

Rose se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Katniss demasiado tarde. Sus calificaciones habían bajado, era más irresponsable e irrespetuosa. Al principio pensó que era normal, por lo sucedido, ya que ella era muy unida a su padre. No es que lo prefiriera, solo que compartían más cosas. La relación madre e hija era muy buena, Katniss confiaba plenamente en su madre y le contaba todo. Pero la muerte de su padre le afecto muchísimo. Pasados 2 meses, Katniss seguía sin hablar con su madre y se preocupo aun más, lo dejo pasar. Compro regalos, ropa...

Cuando empezó a recibir llamadas de la escuela por el mal comportamiento decidió hablar con ella y pudo darse cuenta de el estado de Katniss, pero no hizo nada más que seguir intentando mantener a su hija llena de lujos.

Había dejado de hacer lo que en verdad le gustaba, cantar, ver películas los domingos por la noche, ir de compras con su madre, había abandonado sus clases de arqueria. Katniss dejo eso por intentar pertenecer a los grupos más populares de la escuela. Salia con amigos pero siempre terminaba con problemas.

Después de el terrible accidente de Katniss, la obligo a ir a un centro de ayuda. Claro que se negó en un principio. Rose decido hacer lo que le dijo el Dr, Aurelius y eso también funcionaba como terapia para Katniss.

Se emociono con la idea de crear algo nuevo con su hija, por eso no se apresuro con los arreglos de la casa.

Esperaba que Katniss, Prim y ella misma, se adaptaran a estar en el Distrito 12, donde ella había pasado una hermosa infancia.

Solo esperaba.

* * *

 **Este es el primer capitulo y en verdad espero que les agrade la historia.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de The Hunger Games no son míos, la historia viene completamente de mi con ayuda de ciertas canciones._

Después de la muerte de su padre Katniss queda deprimida. Ella necesita cariño y necesita amor, algo que no tiene. La vida de Katniss se ve oscurecida por la falta de su padre y se ve obligada a sustituir el amor y cariño por obsequios y lujos. Ella piensa que no puede tener amigos de verdad, hasta que se muda al distrito 12 y se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Katniss despertó con menos ganas que el día anterior. Eran las 12 cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta y la voz de su hermana pequeña.

-Kat... ¿Puedo pasar?

Prim, la persona con quien no podía ser grosera. Ella solo la desarmaba con su mirada.

-Pasa. Prim- Normalmente los hermanos se la pasan discutiendo por cosas tontas, pero ese no era su caso. Prim y ella tenían una relación muy buena. La quería muchísimo. En algún momento había sentido celos por ese pequeño bulto que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre y que tanto miraba su madre. Pero en el momento en que ella la vio por primera vez sintió amor por ella y quiso que nada le pasara.

-Mamá dice que es hora de que bajes a desayunar y luego iremos a buscar unas cosas que nos hacen falta- dijo con su vocecita y es que a sus 13 años aun se veía como una niña de 11.

-Dile que no tengo ganas.- dijo volviendo a acostarse.

-Pero ella dijo que tienes que hacerlo-

-Prim no quiero ir.-

-Vas a ir- dijo la voz de su madre en la puerta de su habitación- Y ya dije.

Katniss la miro con odio, un odio falso. Por más que dijera que la odiaba o los actos que hacia. Katniss sabia que no era la culpa de su madre pero por alguna razón

se desquitaba con ella. Tal vez porque siempre quería saber todo o hacer como que no pasaba nada.

Como si su papá nunca hubiera existido. "Si, es eso" pensó.

-Bien. Pero por lo menos deja que me bañe.- Dijo

Después de media hora las tres estaban sentadas en el auto de la Sra. Everdeen con rumbo a la Plaza, que se encontraba a 15 minutos de su casa.

El lugar era muy hermoso, no estaba tan lleno de edificios, se podía apreciar los hermosos paisajes. Katniss no lo quería admitir delante de su madre, pero le agradaba la vista que daba a su habitación. Arboles por donde miraras. Aun así el Distrito 12, no tan lujoso como el 1, contaba con plazas, clubes, bares, y muchas cosas. El punto es que tenia muchísimas áreas verdes, lo que el 1 no.

Tal vez en si su padre estuviera con ellas le hubiera parecido un lugar muy bueno para vivir.

Tal vez...

No, mientras su madre siguiera como si no pasara nada, no aceptaría nada.

Ya en la plaza, Katniss no había comentado nada. Ni cuando su madre pidió la opinión de ambas para el color de la fachada de la casa.

-Me gusta este- decía Prim señalando un color rosa.

-Es bonito, Prim, pero no para la fachada- dijo sonriente su madre- podemos comprarlo para tu habitación. ¿Y tu que dices Katniss?

-No se.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno, creo que un...- Katniss dejo de escuchar ya que salio del local.

Camino hacia una tienda de deportes. Cuando entro inmediatamente busco un arco. Cuando dejo de asistir a sus clases de arqueria, desecho su arco. Le recordaba a su padre.

Camino por los pasillos. Se encontraba en el de fútbol y miro los jersey. A su padre y a ella les gustaba mirar el fútbol, otra cosa en común. Recuerda cuando fueron a ver a su equipo favorito en Manchester, fue una locura.

Se dio cuenta que allí no lo encontraría. La arqueria, no era un deporte famoso en Panem, su padre tuvo que ir hasta el Capitolio para conseguirlo. En un principio había sido un capricho pero se convirtió en el pasatiempo favorito de Katniss.

Salió de la tienda, vio a Prim con su madre saliendo de la tienda de pintura. Casi corriendo se metió a el siguiente local. No importaba si no la encontraba, llevaba su celular con ella. No había problema. Solo quería un momento alejado de su madre y sus intentos de "hacer algo juntas".

Se fijo en la tienda en la que estaba y era una de música. Genial, pensó.

Miro alrededor buscando los discos de sus bandas favoritas. Tenia los albums en su celular y también los tenia en físico, pero era una forma de distraerse.

Nirvana...

Green Day...

Radiohead...

Muse...

Coldplay...

Tomo un disco al azar, al mismo tiempo que una mano hacia lo mismo queriendo tomarlo.

-Perdón- dijo el joven.

Ella lo miro y sonrió. Noto lo guapo que era y es que, tenia el cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules, con rasgos fuertes. Una sonrisa blanca y muy hermosa... ¿quien no lo notaria?. Por lo general no se fijaba en chicos de su edad, le parecían idiotas. Pero el...

-No hay problema- dijo y tomo otro disco sin fijarse de quien era.

-mmm ¿Green Day o Muse?- Pregunto el joven.

Katniss no supo si se dirigía a ella o hablaba solo.

-Ambos son geniales- dijo ella. Katniss sabia como hacer amigos. Lo que no sabia era como distinguir quien era bueno o malo para ella. La soledad le había, prácticamente, obligado a aceptar lo que se le pusiera enfrente y evitar a las personas que eran buenas para ella.

-Es un dilema- dijo el mirando ambos discos.

-Ya lo creo-

-Si fueran para mi compraría ambos...

-Pero..-

-Si. Pero... es un regalo. Igual puedes ayudarme- Dijo el con entusiasmo- Di que si.

-¿Yo?- se rio- No creo...

-Si, mira, el regalo es para mi novia y va a cumplir años el próximo sábado. En un principio quería regalarle una blusa o un peluche. Pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

-mmm osos de peluche, no creo. ¿Su grupo de música favorito? O ¿Que tipo de música le gusta?

-Te vas a reír. Pero no lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es tu novia y no sabes- dijo Katniss con una sonrisa- ¿Que clase de novio eres?- dijo sonriendo aun más, lo cual no entendía.

-Uno que no sabe los gustos de su novia.-

-Bueno, entonces podrías darle uno de tus favoritos-

-Es buena idea. Pero ella es... ¿difícil?

-¿Llevarla a comer? O no se-

-O tal vez podría darle un oso de peluche- dijo riendo- Si un oso de peluche

Katniss rió y se sintió bien reír verdaderamente. No sonrisas falsas. El desconocido había logrado en 2 minutos hacerla reír.

La voz de Bono salio de su celular e interrumpió sus risas.

-mmm U2- dijo con una sonrisa- me gusta.

-¿Hola?- contesto riendo.

-Hija, ¿Donde te metiste?- la voz de su madre enojada del otro lado de la linea.

-Estoy dentro de la tienda de música- dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

-Bien, te espero en el estacionamiento dentro de 10 minutos- dijo su madre y colgó.

-Novio controlador... eh- con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?... no, solo es mi madre. Bueno mucho gusto...-

-Peeta. ¿Y tu eres?-

-Katniss, hasta luego.- dijo ella y se fue. Dejando con una sonrisa a Peeta.

Camino sonriendo. Por solo un pequeño momento se sintió bien. Pero el hecho de ver como la miraba su madre cuando las encontró, borro cualquier rastro de felicidad en su rostro.

-No puedes desaparecer así y menos en un lugar que no conoces- decía su madre enojada.

-Ya lo se. ¿Nos vamos?

Durante las próximas tres semanas las tres trabajaron en los arreglos y la decoración de la casa. Pintar fue un trabajo duro. Katniss había reprochado a su madre el porque no contrato a alguien para hacerlo, su madre solo la ignoro.

Solía levantarse tarde y luego ayudar un poco con lo que hiciera falta y con eso tenia para distraerse y ya en la noche caía rendida. Pero la ultima semana había sido la más aburrida, cuando ya no quedo más que hacer, ella solo estaba en sus Laptop, escuchaba música, cualquier cosa. No había vuelto a salir por más que su madre insistiera.

Solo quería regresar a su antigua casa. Se había distanciado de sus amigos, no la llamaban y ella era muy orgullosa para hacerlo, se sentía muy sola.

Totalmente sola.

Un sábado por la mañana, su madre y Prim habían ido de compras. Katniss sabia que tardarían. Siempre lo hacían.

Se baño y desayuno cereal. Pensó en que elegiría ese día para aburrirse. Tomo un libro, el cual había leído la semana pasada. Subió a su habitación y se sentó frente a la ventana.

Veinte minutos después de intentos fallidos intentando concentrarse, salió de la casa. Era un tiempo hermoso.

Camino hacia los arboles con paso lento. Se fue alejando de su casa hasta llegar aun pequeño lago muy hermoso. Aunque el día era fresco, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de nadar.

Pensó que ese lugar seria perfecto para practicar con un arco. Se sentó a la orilla y se quito los tenis. Metió los pies al agua que, estaba fría, pero la hacia sentirse bien. Pudo ver a unos pececillos nadar alejados de sus pies. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era tarde por la posición del sol. Seguramente su madre y Prim ya estaban en casa. Se puso sus tenis y comenzó a caminar tratando de recordar que camino la llevaba a su casa. Tardo el doble de tiempo que tardo en llegar al lago. El cielo ya era naranja. Y el auto de su madre ya estaba en casa.

Entro a la casa y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Prim.

-Mamá esta como loca- dijo- Se ha ido a buscarte a fuera. La llamare para que regrese.

-Claro.- dijo subiendo a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta con seguro y se recostó. La había pasado muy bien en ese lugar y no permitiría que su madre le arruinara el momento.

A los 10 minutos se escucho el abrir de la puerta principal. Y voces amortiguadas. Luego unos pasos en las escaleras. Y después, los golpes en su puerta.

-Katniss, abre ahora.-

-Estoy muy cansada-

-Dije que abras la puerta-

Sabia que su madre no se daría por vencida hasta que le hiciera ver sus errores, así que abrió la puerta.

-No puedes salir de la casa sin avisar- Dijo su madre – No quiero...

-Ya, ya. Lo se.-

-Claro que lo sabes. Lo que no entiendo es por que lo haces. ¡Una llamada Katniss! ¿No pudiste dejar una nota? Te deje 10 mensajes en el celular...

-¡Tranquilízate! Ya estoy aquí. No paso nada- dijo con fastidio-

-¡Hoy no! Como lo iba yo a saber si no puedes avisar- dijo más alterada su madre.

-¿No querías que me distrajera?

-Pero...

-¡Deja de hacer como que te importa!

-Me importas...

-Por favor. A ti lo único que te importa eres tu misma- dijo gritando.

Por un momento, Rose, sintió el impulso de darle una bofetada. Pero ella no era así. Cambiaría la mala conducta de Katniss, pero no así.

-Tu no sabes nada. Deja de encerrarte en tu mundo, Katniss. Dices que yo soy la egoísta, pero no te ves a ti misma. Siempre haciendo lo que se te antoja, ignorando a los demás, creyendo que eres a la única que le afecta lo que pasa- Sabia que estaba siendo cruel con su propia hija, pero quería que entendiera, y ya no sabia que más hacer- Vas a hacer lo que yo diga. No quiero ningún no.

Salio de la habitación de su hija dejándola con lagrimas en los ojos y muy lastimada.

Katniss no podía creer que su madre le dijera eso. Pero se lo merecía. Lo sabia. Lo que no sabia era que estaba mal con ella. ¿Porque no podía seguir?.

Algo le faltaba.

Cariño.

Ese cariño que le falto cuando más lo necesito.

* * *

 _ **Aquí esta el segundo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de The Hunger Games no son míos, la historia viene completamente de mi con ayuda de ciertas canciones._

Después de la muerte de su padre Katniss queda deprimida. Ella necesita cariño y necesita amor, algo que no tiene. La vida de Katniss se ve oscurecida por la falta de su padre y se ve obligada a sustituir el amor y cariño por obsequios y lujos. Ella piensa que no puede tener amigos de verdad, hasta que se muda al distrito 12 y se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido.

* * *

La tensión entre Katniss y La Sra. Everdeen se notaba claramente. No se hablaban su madre solo se dirigía a ella para ordenar algo. Prim se sentía mal por ambas.

Rose se había encontrado con una amiga de la infancia y habían quedado en que esa noche iría con sus dos hijas a una cena con la Familia Mellark.

...

-¡Darius! ¡Deja de entrar a mi habitación!- Gritaba cansado de que su hermano menor tomara su ropa y dejara un lio en su habitación

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo Peet.- Contestaba Darius que acababa de entrar a la ducha.

-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás-

Esta molesto, estresado y confundido.

Molesto porque, había discutido de nuevo con su ex-novia Glimmer por una tontería.

"-¡Nunca me tomaste en serio!, se supone que me querías! ¿Que hizo que cambiaras de opinión?

-Tu actitud, cariño.

-Puras excusas."

Glimmer había estado, prácticamente, acosándolo noche y día. Un joven de 17 años, casi 18, no podría soportar a una chica controladora.

Estresado porque su padre había estado molesto todas las vacaciones porque Peeta no había echo nada productivo y siempre esperaba algo de el. Era el mediano de tres hijos. Estaba Thom, Peeta y Darius; 25, 17, 14 respectivamente. Su hermano Thom, a su joven edad, era un abogado muy exitoso en el Distrito 2, si bien su familia se sentía orgulloso de el, su padre hubiera preferido que se dedicara al negocio de la familia, los restaurantes. Y lo que su padre siempre decía que el seria el director de los restaurantes con los que contaba la familia. Pero el no quería eso para el.

Y confundido... No lo sabía. Había conocido a una hermosa castaña de ojos grises en la cual pensaba todo en tiempo desde que la vio. Pero no sabia nada de ella. Ni siquiera si vivía en el Distrito. Otro punto era que acababa de romper con Glimmer y es que en su tiempo había estado atrapado por la rubia. Se le hacia una chica interesante y siempre lo había rechazado. Cuando lo acepto se emociono, pero no por mucho. Luego se dio cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser. Había durado ¿Dos semanas?

No quería que le pasara lo mismo con otra persona.

-Peeta, hijo, baja ya.- grito su padre desde la planta baja

-Un momento más- termino de intentar ordenar su cabello, que siempre le daba problemas.

Esa noche tenían la visita de una amiga de su madre.

-Estarán aquí muy pronto- dijo su madre, Effie Mellark. Siempre preocupada por los modales y el orden. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera una excelente mujer. Cariñosa con sus 4 hombres. Considerada, humilde y amable.

La familia Mellark era de las familias adineradas en el 12. Haymitch Mellark, jefe de la familia, un hombre muy estricto pero cariñoso a la vez. Effie y Haymitch se conocieron en el Capitolio cuando ambos estudiaban la universidad. Se casaron y decidieron formar una familia en el antiguo hogar de Effie.

-¿Y Darius?- Pregunto Haymitch a Peeta.

-Se esta bañado- dijo Peeta tomando una galleta a escondidas de su madre.

-Ese muchacho.- dijo su padre- Ves porque quiero que tu te encargues del negocio. Amo a tu hermano, pero la puntualidad no es un concepto que tu hermano trabaje bien.

-Tiene 14 ¿Que esperabas?-

-Un muchacho responsable, puntual...

toc-toc...

-¡Ya están aquí!- dijo emocionada Effie.

Padre e hijo se rieron. Y es que aunque Effie era ya una adulta, tenia actitudes de una chica de 15.

Acompañaron a Effie a recibir a las visitas en la puerta.

Entro una señora alta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y rasgos bellos. Que inmediatamente se vio ahogada en la emoción de Effie. De tras de ella estaba su replica pero solo con 12 años.

-¡Que gusto que estén aquí! Rose es un gusto verte. Tantos años... Y tu debes ser la pequeña Prim.

-Si.- Dijo la pequeña un poco apenada.

-¿Y la mayor?

-Perdón.- Entro apresurada Katniss. Cuando iban de camino ella se quito las zapatillas y una quedo atorada en el asiento. ¿Como paso eso? No lo sabe.

-¡Oh! Pero que hermosa eres Katniss.- Dijo Effie

-Gracias -Miro asía donde estaba Peeta parado con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

-Bien, les presento a mi esposo Haymitch, tu ya lo conoces Rose.

-Que gusto volverte a ver, Rose. Y mucho gusto chicas- dijo dándoles la mano a las hermanas.

Effie y Rose habían sido las mejores amigas en la preparatoria. Fueron juntas hasta el Capitolio donde entraron a diferentes universidades pero no perdieron contacto. Ambas asistieron a sus respectivas bodas. Cuando James Everdeen murió, Effie no pudo acompañar a su amiga ya que acababa de sufrir un accidente. Pero siempre la apoyo mandando cartas. Nunca pudieron verse ya que era algo complicado para las dos que ya tenían sus vidas formadas. Hasta ese momento donde se dieron cuenta que su amistad no murió.

-El es Peeta- dijo señalándolo -Saluda, hijo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo dando un beso y abrazo a cada una. Con Katniss estuvo a punto de reír. -Hola, Katniss.-

-Hola. Que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Peeta ¿Ya la conocías?- pregunto la Sra. Mellark

-Si. Fue un breve encuentro en la tienda de música.

-Si- coincidió Katniss -¿Le gusto el oso a tu novia?

-Tal vez fue el oso el que hizo que termináramos.- Dijo riendo.

Riendo, Katniss susurro un "lo siento"

-Que lindo que se conozcan- Dijo Effie- Pero la cena se enfría. Me disculpo por la puntualidad de mi hijo Darius. Tiene problemas con lo que se refiere al reloj.

Cuando Darius bajo, la cena se sirvió y comenzó con una agradable platica entre los adultos.

Peeta y Katniss se llevaron muy bien. Tenían algunas cosas en común. Fue una sorpresa para ambos verse en la casa del chico. Cuando Peeta la vio sintió alegría. Lo mismo paso con Katniss que esperaba una cena aburrida con adultos hablando de años atrás y pequeños niños chillando. Así que fue un alivió ver a Peeta ahí parado con su linda sonrisa recibiéndola.

-Así que van a quedarse.- Dijo Haymitch

-Si, ya tenemos la casa completa. Ahora solo falta las escuelas de las chicas.

-Supongo que Katniss entrara a la Preparatoria del distrito. Mi Peeta va ahí.

-Si, estaba pensando eso. Llevarla al 11 no era opción-

-En cuanto a Prim la secundaria esta a 10 minutas más cerca que la preparatoria.

-Ambas son muy buenas instituciones.

-Si. Solo espero que la chicas se puedan adaptar.

-Ya veras que si.

-Las clases comienzan en un mes, así que debes darte prisa con las inscripciones. Peeta ira la semana que viene a realizar su re-inscripción.

-Puedo llevar a Katniss conmigo. Claro si quieren.- El chico quería sacar una cita y esa era la ocasión perfecta.- Luego te puedo mostrar el distrito.

-Estaría perfecto.

-Me parece bien- dijo Rose -Así Katniss se puede familiarizar más con el distrito.

Después del postre y una graciosa charla de cuando Rose y Effie eran jóvenes, la familia Everdeen se retiro de la casa de los Mellark prometiendo que regresarían y aceptarían ayuda cuando se les presentara un problema.

Peeta pido a Katniss el numero de celular para avisarle cuando pasaría por ella.

-¿Que tal se la pasaron chicas?- Pregunto Rose ya en el auto.

-Effie es un poco.. mmm- Prim intentaba buscar una palabra que describiera a la amiga de su madre.

-¿Excéntrica? Si, claro que si.- Dijo Rose riendo.-Es una gran mujer y amiga.

-Su familia me agrado.- dijo Katniss

-¿Su familia o Peeta?- Pregunto Prim con una sonrisa.

-Claro que también Peeta. Pero me refería a la familia en general. Pato feo-

-¡Oye! Acepto que me digas Pato, pero feo ya es demasiado.

Se rieron. Todas.

Y es que sin darse cuenta Katniss había conseguido un nuevo amigo. Y eso la ponía de buen humor.

Por un momento, ese momento, se sintió feliz.

La cena ayudo con el humor de Katniss, que le duro mucho tiempo. Esos hacia que Katniss no fuera tan grosera con su madre. Peleaban, si, pero no como antes. Katniss no aceptaba delante de su madre que sentía alegría por tener un nuevo amigo. Sentía que en muchos años al fin podría tener un verdadero amigo. Se había negado a eso. Pensaba que todos estaban a su lado por interés, y era cierto, pero era la única forma de tener atención. No le bastaba con tener pocos amigos que en verdad la apreciaran. Así que, aceptaría la amistad de Peeta. El la había tratado muy bien desde que se conocieron esa tarde en la tienda de música.

Tal vez no había sido tan malo que se mudaran.

* * *

 _ **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo , espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de The Hunger Games no son míos, la historia viene completamente de mi con ayuda de ciertas canciones._

Después de la muerte de su padre Katniss queda deprimida. Ella necesita cariño y necesita amor, algo que no tiene. La vida de Katniss se ve oscurecida por la falta de su padre y se ve obligada a sustituir el amor y cariño por obsequios y lujos. Ella piensa que no puede tener amigos de verdad, hasta que se muda al distrito 12 y se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido.

* * *

Katniss había esperado ansiosa la llamada de Peeta que tardo dos días.

"-Lo siento, quería llamar antes pero surgieron unas cosillas.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Te parece si mañana a las 4pm paso a recogerte?.

-Claro. No hay problema.

-Entonces nos vemos

-Nos vemos."

Una platica corta para el gusto de Katniss

Se había cambiando más de tres veces. Lo cual no entendía se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Había tenido muchas citas en el 1, pero solo la primera la hizo sentir como en ese momento. Le gustaba vestir bien pero nunca fue de las que se preocuparan por impresionar a la gente. Sin embargo quería verse bien.

-¡Katniss a comer!- grito su madre

Decidió que lo que traía estaba bien y bajo.

-¿Porque estas cambiada a esta hora?- Pregunto su madre. Normalmente su hija bajaba a esa hora, 2:30pm, aun en pijama.

-Bueno, es que Peeta me marco ayer y dijo que hoy pasaría por mi a la cuatro.

-Me parece que ese chico es bueno.

-Yo también creo que lo es.

Después de un largo tiempo, madre e hija, no habían tenido una conversación sobre algo que le agradaba a la joven y era bueno para ambas platicar como antes lo hacían. Bueno, no es que sus platicas antes de la muerte de su padre fueran tan cortas y sencillas. Pero era un buen inicio.

-Te ves bien.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto preocupada.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa.

Katniss al darse cuanta de que tenia una conversación agradable con su madre se sintió extraña.

A las cuatro con cinco, una motocicleta se paro enfrente de la casa de las Everdeen.

-¿Motocicleta?- Pregunto Katniss

-Si, un regalo por mis dulces 17-

-Es linda- dijo admirándola. Era de color negro. Era imponente

-¿Linda? No lo creo- dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Genial?

-Eso esta mejor. Es una Harley Davidson...-

-Chicos...- Rose estaba saliendo de la casa y se quedo seca al ver la motocicleta -Woow, ¿se irán en esa?

-Bueno, si. Pero si quiere podemos caminar Sra. Everdeen- Dijo un poco preocupado Peeta.

-Bueno...- Rose recordó cuando a sus 16 James la llevaba todas mañanas en su motocicleta y otros muy buenos recuerdos- No. Quiero decir, no hay problema. Solo vallan con cuidado. Tengo que terminar unas cosas. Nos vemos.

Peeta saco un casco para Katniss y se puso el suyo.

-Por un momento pensé que se enojaría.- Dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Yo también

-Muy bien. Creo que es hora de irnos.

Katniss se coloco el casco y subió detrás de Peeta.

-Sostente de donde quieras- dijo Peeta alzando ambas manos y riendo-

Katniss también rió y paso sus manos por la cintura de Peeta. Se sintió incomoda cundo noto lo bien formado que estaba Peeta. Katniss sabia distinguir los buenos físicos de los chicos y definitivamente Peeta era uno de ellos.

-Te caerás si no te sostienes bien- dijo Peeta mirando detrás de su hombro.

-Bien.- se sostuvo más fuerte.

Nunca se había subido a una motocicleta. Y la sensación era increíble. El viento golpeándola y despeinando su cabello con el que había batallado tanto por la mañana. Sentía que volaba y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Que es divertido?- Pregunto Peeta gritando.

-Esto- Grito.

-Si que lo es-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Preparatoria y Peeta dejo su motocicleta en en estacionamiento de esta.

Como había dicho Katniss. La escuela no era muy grande. El mismo distrito 12 no lo era.

-Bueno aquí es.- dijo Peeta

A Katniss le pareció un lugar agradable. Miro lo que seria como su segunda casa durante el próximo año.

-Bienvenida a la Preparatoria Panem.- Dijo Peeta con una graciosa voz de presentador.

Katniss había estado sus dos primeros años en la Preparatoria el Capitolio.

-Hola, Preparatoria, mi nombre es Katniss, espero no odiarte durante mi estancia aquí.

-Le caes bien.

Había jóvenes de 15, 16, 17, 18 años. Unos platicando, otros formados, unos cuantos corriendo.

-Bien, a mi me toca hacer tramites en el edificio C. Te llevo a servicios y preguntas con quien puedes hablar para nuevo ingreso.

-Esta bien.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina había una fila de 10 personas.

-Que te parece si te quedas aquí y cuando terminemos vengo por ti y vamos a algún lugar. ¿Si?

-Bien.

-OK.- y se alejo

Después de 20 minutos esperando llego el turno de Katniss y Peeta aun no había regresado.

-Buenas tardes en que te puedo ayudar- pregunto la secretaria.

10 minutos después Katniss había elegido sus materias y ya tenia algunos grupos asignados, estaba inscrita en el plantel solo faltaba que su madre firmara un documento y todo estaría listo.

Salió de la oficina y busco a Peeta con la mirada. No estaba ahí. Decidió sentarse y esperar.

Estaba revisando sus documentos cuando...

-¿Katniss?- una voz que reconocía pero no le podía poner cara hasta que vio a la persona que le hablaba

-Dejaste de ir al curso de verano durante 2 años-

-Gale -Dijo la muchacha- No sabia que vivías en el 12. En realidad nunca te lo pregunte.

-Cierto.-

Se habían conocido a los 8 en un curso de verano que estaba en el Distrito 4 y se hicieron buenos amigos. Hasta que paso lo del padre de Katniss. De jo de ir por 4 años, a los 12, Katniss regreso muy cambiada seguía hablando con Gale pero no era lo mismo. A los 15 no quiso ir, ni al siguiente año.

-Te ves... Cambiada

-Si, tu también.

Que si estaba cambiado. Totalmente. Ya no era aquel niño flacucho y con grandes cejas que Katniss recordaba.

Era delgado, pero no del tipo "hasta los huesos". Unas facciones muy duras e interesantes a la vez. En pocas palabras, Gale era atractivo.

-¿Vivirás en el 12?-

-Si, mi madre cree que es lo mejor para mi.

-Es genial- dijo Gale con una sonrisa -Y es claro que te vendrás aquí a estudiar ¿no?

-Si- dijo ella

-¿Ya tienes tu horario?- ella asintió y se lo entrego. Gale revisó en que clase coincidían- mmm Solo tenemos una clase juntos. Griego.

-No se porque lo escogí. Ni si quiera me gusta.- dijo ella

-Ya veras que es bueno. Además no estarás sola. - dijo el guiñando un ojo.- Y a todo esto, ¿Vienes con tu madre?

-No, yo...

-Hola Gale.-dijo Peeta poniéndose al lado de Katniss

-Peeta, no te vi en todas la vacaciones-

-Estuve muy ocupado con el fútbol, ya sabes.- dijo burlón

-Presumido. Este año voy por tu puesto Mellark.

Gale y Peeta habían sido amigos de casi toda la vida, no los mejores, pero si amigos. Entre ellos existía una pequeña rivalidad en lo que se refería al Fútbol. Cuando entraron a la Preparatoria Panem ambos buscaban ser capitanes del equipo. Peeta era delantero y Gale portero. En tercer semestre el capitán se fue de la escuela y se voto para elegir al nuevo capitán. Peeta ganó con 15 votos a favor. El equipo estaba compuesto por 22 personas y los otros votos restantes apoyaban a Gale.

-Lo que digas Hawthorne.-Dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.-

Katniss que había presenciado todo soltó una risita. Le parecía gracioso que dos chico de su tamaño pelearan como niños por un puesto.

-Basta ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunto Peeta. Le había parecido extraño verlos hablando, o no tanto ya que Gale era conocido por coquetear con todas las chicas.

-Emm si, del campamento de verano nos conocimos hace... ¿8 años?- dijo Gale.

Peeta sintió un poco de celos porque Gale le llevaba ventaja. ¿No es como si Gale quisiera ligar con ella? O si.

-Woo. Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Bastante- dijo Katniss

-¿Y tu y Peeta de donde se conocen?

-De la tienda de música, hace ¿Dos semanas?- explico ella- Nuestras madres también se conocen. Bueno ellas son amigas de toda la vida.

Se sentía incomoda y quería irse.

-Si... ¿Que horario tienes?- pregunto Peeta. Ella hizo lo mismo que cuando Gale le pregunto- Mira, estamos juntos en... Química, Álgebra, filosofía y Griego.

-Yo también estoy con ustedes en griego. No somos los únicos locos que metieron esa materia Katniss.

-Yo no estoy loco. Me gusta el Griego.- dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.- ¿Bueno nos vamos? Katniss y yo daremos una vuelta. ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Peeta.

" _Que diga que no, no quieres venir"_ Pensaba el chico.

-mmm No puedo tal vez otro día.

-Ya sera otro día.- dijo Peeta con pena fingida.

-Nos vemos Gale- se despidió Katniss con la mano.

Peeta y Katniss caminaron juntos hasta la moto de Peeta.

-¿A donde quieres que te llevo?- pregunto Peeta.

-No lo se, no conozco muchos lugares del 12. Tu eres mi guía.- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero creo que me gustaría comer algo.

Peeta rió. Y es que Katniss no comió por los nervios de salir con Peeta. Era tonto, solo eran amigos de hace poco tiempo. Pero el la ponía nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

* * *

 _ **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, perdón por el retraso y espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
